


Exposure

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Actress!Belle, Director!Gold, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Actress Belle is nervous about a scene in which she will be partially nude on stage. Director Gold helps her rehearse the scene in private.





	Exposure

Belle took a deep breath. She could do this. There was no reason to be nervous. This was acting. This was what she had wanted to do ever since she was a little girl. This was a brilliant part in a fantastic new play from a critically acclaimed writer and an award-winning if slave-driving director. Everything about this project was perfect.

Apart from the fact that she would have to go topless on stage.

In fact, very nearly bottomless on stage as well. In this scene, her character, the headstrong pool hustler Lacey, was discovered sunbathing in the leading man’s garden, wearing the world’s tiniest thong and nothing else.

She had played the scene perfectly in the earlier rehearsals, but now that dress – or rather undress – rehearsals were coming up, she’d started faltering and clamming up. Her co-star Jefferson had been lovely about the whole thing, but their director was not quite so forgiving, and it had led to an explosive argument and Belle threatening to quit the production altogether, until Gold had cancelled the rehearsal and sent everyone else home.

She’d expected to be fired or have some other recrimination thrown at her, but instead, Gold had shown a level of understanding that she’d never previously thought him capable of.

“Your first time exposing yourself on stage is always daunting,” he said, getting to the root of her problem without her saying anything. “But you have to push through this natural instinct to be embarrassed and hide away.

And that was what had led to now, with Belle standing in the wings of an almost abandoned theatre wearing a g-string and robe whilst Gold set up the stage to rehearse the scene in private, just the two of them.

“I’ll read in for Jefferson,” he said. “Just act as if he’s on stage with you. Are you ready?”

“No,” Belle replied truthfully. “But I don’t think I have a choice.”

“You’re right about that.”

Belle took another deep breath and shed the robe, covering her chest with her arms before scampering across the stage to settle in the garden chair there.

“The scene won’t start until you move your hands, Belle,” Gold called from the corner of the stage. The angle meant that he couldn’t see her from the front; the idea was to get her used to the idea of being topless on stage first, and then add in the audience element later.

Belle grit her teeth and let her arms drop to her sides. A shiver ran through her, making her skin turn to gooseflesh and her nipples pucker into hard points.

They ran through the scene and were halfway when Belle stopped.

“This isn’t working.”

“You’re doing very well. Your delivery is much more fluid than it’s been these past couple of days.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s you.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean, having you static behind me. I’m used to being able to react to Jefferson’s movements and facial cues.”

“Would you like me to walk through the part as well?”

Belle thought about it. It would be easier to react to him, but he’d also see her in all her nearly-naked glory. Well, he was going to be seeing that anyway, him and several hundred theatre-goers.

“Yes please.”

“Ok. From the top.”

They began the scene again, with Gold moving through Jefferson’s marks. Belle noticed that he wasn’t reading from the script, and she wondered if he’d memorised every line of the play. As she got into playing her part and got under Lacey’s skin, it was easier to forget just how little she was wearing, and the lines flowed naturally again.

“And scene,” Gold said. “Lights down, exeunt.” He came over and smiled, the genuine smile of happiness that his actors so rarely saw. “You’re going to be fine,” he said.

“Thank you.”

“You have great confidence and you are very beautiful, Belle,” he continued. “Own that, and let it show to the audience. If they’ve got any sense, they’ll be spellbound by your acting, not your assets.”

Belle laughed. “Well, I know that at least one person will be.”

Gold smiled, but there was a sadness in it.

“You’re very talented, Belle. It’s been a pleasure to work with you.”

He took her hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Belle felt something flutter in the pit of her stomach, a spark of something that had not been there before. Or perhaps it had been, and she just hadn’t recognised it for what it was. As Gold let go of her hand, Belle reached up and cupped his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss on the lips.

“Belle,” he began, breaking away. “Are you sure?”

“Very sure.”

“I’m at least twenty years older than you.”

“I know.”

“I’m your director.”

Belle gave a snort of laughter.

“Oh, believe me, I know.” She paused. “I think, when all is said and done, it’s been a pleasure to work with you, too. Well, about sixty per cent of the time. And I know that on the times that you’re infuriating, it’s only because you know that we can do better.”

“Oh Belle…”

He kissed her again, and in their ardour, they tipped over the chair and ended up sprawled in a heap on the stage.

“You’re rather overdressed for this encounter, Mr Gold,” Belle said once they had ascertained that they were both all right.

“I agree.”

They wrestled him out of his clothes and Belle slipped out of her thong, leaving them both bare in the middle of the stage with all the house lights up. Belle didn’t care. She was in the moment now and nothing could take her out of it.

“Oh Belle,” Gold groaned as she straddled him, rubbing her hot centre up against his throbbing cock. “Oh Belle, you’re so gorgeous. I’d have you up on this stage without a stitch on every night if I could.”

“Only if I get to do the same for you.”

He pulled her down for another kiss, a hand sliding down between them to seek out her sex, slipping into her folds and unhooding her clit. Belle bucked up against him, gasping at the sensation.

“Stop, stop,” she managed. “Too sensitive. Not directly on it.”

Gold nodded and moved to stroking circles around the swollen pearl. His cock was hard and quivering, and Belle wanted to feel him inside. She gripped his length, pumping him up and down and earning her a groan of breathless pleasure.

“Condom in my jeans,” he gasped. Belle reached across and grabbed the discarded denim, finally coming up triumphant.

When she sank down onto him, felt him stretching her in the best way, Belle moaned loudly. His hips jerked up against hers, and soon they were moving fast and hard, building up and up towards that peak until Gold came with a torrent of Scottish profanity and Belle followed him a moment later with a final touch against the side of her clit.

She felt him grab the condom and slip out of her before she collapsed down against him.

“That was…”

“Yeah…”

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“We were too busy yelling at each other.”

“What a waste of time.”

They’d have to move soon, but for now Belle was content as she was with Gold’s arms holding her close. Here on the stage was a fitting setting, and Belle smiled at the memories that would see her through many more topless scenes to come.


End file.
